1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an image processing system configured to allow an image processing device to accept a connection request that requests the image processing device to terminate a first connection with a first information processing device and establish a second connection with a second information processing device such that the second information processing device exclusively utilizes the image processing device via the second connection, in a state where the image processing device is maintaining the first connection with the first information processing device.
2. Related Art
A printing system has been known that is configured to allow an information processing device to transmit print data to an image processing device via a server on the condition that the image processing device establishes a connection with the server and maintains an access-permitted state where the image processing device permits the server to access the image processing device. Additionally, for instance, a communication technique has been known that is adapted to establish a one-on-one direct connection between an image processing device and an information processing device and allow the information processing device to transmit print data to the image processing device without involving any server.
For example, a printing system has been known in which one or more client PCs are connected with one or more image processing devices via one or more networks, and a print job is transmitted by an information processing device to an image processing device via a print limiting server. Various devices included in the printing system are interconnected via networks such as LANs.